Shadows and Smoke
by Faramir Lover 93
Summary: This is a rp me and my friend are currently doing. I thought I'd post it because it's been pretty interesting.
1. Chapter 1

The negotiations had gone badly, to say the least. When the planet had contacted the First Order to say they wished to negotiate terms of surrender, Hux had been glad. So he had gone down to the planet with a squad of Stormtroopers to negotiate. However, it soon became apparent that the whole thing was a trap. The planet were actually Resistance sympathizers, and their forces had overwhelmed his own without too much difficulty. Hux had been spared, apparently the Resistance were on their way to take him to be questioned. In the meantime, the planet authorities threw him in a small cell. He was rarely lonely though. It seemed everyone here really hated him, and since the only order was not to kill him, they had their fun. At first he had fought back, but after a while he had finally lost enough strength that he just laid there and endured it. That seemed to ruin their fun a little, but not enough for them to stop. After a while, Hux was fairly certain every bone in his body was broken. It hurt to breathe. He hadn't been fed for a long time, but he had stopped being hungry after a while. He didn't really feel anything, anymore.

Ren had been skeptical from the start but he'd been brushed off by the General, as usual. When Hux failed to return and all communications had been cut off he knew he'd been right. Under normal circumstances he'd have said to Hell with the man. He was important to Snoke however and he had too much information to be left in enemy hands. Kylo went alone using a small Resistance shuttle they had stolen for use on a separate mission. Hux would be pissed but too bad. When he landed and opened the rear hatch he descended, lightsaber lit. The first two he met died instantly. The third lived long enough to tell him what he needed to know. Making his way into the building he killed indiscriminately and without mercy. Resistance sympathizers were as bad as Resistance in his eyes. Reaching the cell level he opened the cell doors releasing a flood of prisoners who fled past him without looking back. He let them go. He found Hux on the floor of his cell and he was taken aback by how terrible the man looked. Stepping in he crouched down examining his wounds and using the Force to feel for internal injuries. "Hux...look at me. Can you walk?"

When Hux heard the commotion he wondered briefly what was happening, but it was replaced by the numbness. He heard footsteps coming toward him and was surprised to see the intimidating figure of Kylo coming toward him. He tried to tell Kylo that he hadn't needed to come for him, that he wouldn't have told them anything, but all that came out was a rasping noise. He mutely shook his head.

Kylo finished his cursory examination. Despite the horrible bruises littering his body he only had two broken bones. A wrist and a leg. He lifted him over his shoulder and started back the way he'd come. Blaster bolts were coldly deflected and the wielders of the blasters cut down as he went. He felt a cold rage settling inside him as he walked calmly back towards the shuttle. Hux irritated him to no end but he was furious to see the man in such a state. He couldn't quite explain it but it made him want to kill every living soul on the planet. Aboard the shuttle he laid Hux on the floor and removed his cloak wrapping him in it. They were in the air and gone before the sympathizers were able to launch an effective counter attack. Ren didn't waste time. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on coming out of the atmosphere and right into the middle of Resistance force sent to collect the General. Naturally they'd been informed and opened fire. Cursing Ren turned the shuttle which moved like a bloated Hutt. He had no weapons and only minimal shields which were now squawking. He needed to be gone before X-wings launched or this was going to be the shortest rescue in history. A second explosion rocked the shuttle and his shields died. Cursing again he pressed the star map frantically and they lurched into hyperspace at a drunken list. They didn't go very far. It simply quit. Clutching the manual controls he steered towards a nearby moon that read as habitable for life but showed no signs of Resistance or First Order bases. "Hux...if you can...hold on to something."

Hux felt the shooting pain as Kylo picked him up, and he tried to protest. But again, he couldn't form the words. He tried to relax, it made the pain less, but it still hurt. He didn't really register where they were going, but he felt it when he was set down. Something was wrapped around him. He felt everything shudder around him, and he vaguely wondered why, before the thought faded away. He heard Kylo's voice saying something, he wasn't quite sure what. But he heard his name. Something about holding? He internally shrugged and let himself fade back into numbness.

The shuttle descended, leaving a trail of billowing smoke behind it as they broke the atmosphere. Kylo grit his teeth as the underbelly scraped over trees taking off limbs and leaves and scaring the snot out of native birds. There! A clearing near what looked like old buildings. He pushed buttons at a frantic pace and the shuttles descent slowed. Bringing the controls back slowly he angled for the clearing and with a loud, grating thump the ship landed. Sparks and smoke belched out the black as he hurriedly shut down the systems. Exhaling heavily he moved back to check on Hux. Feeling under a nearby seat he found a medical pack and injected a med stim into the General's thigh. It wouldn't heal him but it would help. Unlatching his helmet he removed it setting it on the nearby bench seat and lowered the ramp walking outside to look around.

Hux felt wherever he was shaking and rocking, and heard a screeching noise. There was an impact and Hux was thrown a little bit forward, the pain shooting through him again. He didn't attempt to move as the shuddering around him stopped. He saw Kylo again, and watched with a detached interest as he got something out and stabbed him in the thigh with a needle. The pain didn't really register. He watched Kylo walk outside, and then stared at his helmet, not really seeing it, just staring.

He walked around the open square, long abandoned it seemed. Cracked paving stones, an empty and broken fountain, and old buildings surrounding the square and faded off into the forest. It looked like it had once been a large city but he'd found no one and sensed no one beyond a few animals. Moving to the side of shuttle he took out the emergency kit and set it aside before climbing up to check on the smoke. It was clearing now so nothing was on fire. Just shorted out. Okay. He'd see if he could fix it. It was getting dark. Going back into the shuttle he tried the comm but as he expected it was dead. Rubbing his hands on his knees he tried to think. First thing to do would be to get Hux settled and see if he could fix his injuries. He set up a small camp using the emergency kit, a tent, a fire starter, and some ration bars and water. It'd do for the night. He moved Hux to the tent and went to work stripping off his ruined clothing down to his shorts. "Hux..." he leaned over him patting his cheek. "Hux open your eyes. I need your help."

Hux heard footsteps coming back to him, and he was lifted up again, his body crying out in protest. He tried to push the person away, but he knew his efforts were weak. He was set down somewhere and he let his eyes close as his body tried to sleep. He heard an annoying voice. Wouldn't he be quiet and let him sleep? He obeyed the voice, seeing Kylo. It had been Kylo then. He blinked at him.

Ren held his face between his hands. "Listen to me. I'm going to set your broken bones and then I'm going to give you something to swallow. Do not go to sleep. Do you understand me?" He truly hoped he did. He went to work setting his leg with the help of the Force. It would still hurt like hell. Once done he used one of the two kolto stims they had to speed the healing and set the leg between a pair of branches wrapping it tightly to hold it still. The wrist was more difficult and took the second stim. As he finished wrapping it he hoped neither of them would suffer a serious injury here or they'd be in trouble. Having heated water he'd managed to scout the immediate area and had found roots similar to those he'd read about as a boy. He'd never tell Hux, but he'd tasted the root himself first to make sure it wasn't poisonous. He'd mixed the root with the water and sliding an arm under Hux's shoulders lifted him slightly bringing the cup to his lips. "Sip. It's bitter but you'll feel better. Less pain."

Hux stared at Kylo's eyes. They were very brown. He heard Kylo saying something, but he didn't really catch anything besides 'sleep'. He really wished Kylo would just let him go to sleep. Kylo moved away, and Hux just stared at the spot where he had been until he felt the pain in his leg. He yelped, attempting to glare at Kylo but failing as his face collapsed in pain. Why did he have to torture him? Then he moved to his wrist and Hux again let out a groan of pain. He looked suspiciously at the cup in front of him, but he did as he was told. It tasted awful.

Once the cup was empty Kylo wrapped his cloak around him again tucking it over his shoulders. Opening a protein bar he broke off a small piece and held it to Hux's lips "Here... eat... even if it's only one or two bites. It will help your body heal," he said. He'd decided to save the protein bars for Hux, he could do without for a few days but if the other man didn't eat he'd likely die. "I have some regular water too but you need food first..."

Hux was grateful for the warmth, it was steadily getting colder. He shook his head, waving the food away from him. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sleep. He didn't understand why Kylo didn't get that. Wanting to make Kylo understand, he managed to rasp out, "Sleep."

Kylo slid an arm under him again lifting him slightly. "You can sleep after you've eaten something," he insisted again pressing the bite to his lips. "Stop being stubborn, I'm trying to help you," he said frowning. Without his helmet his emotions were laid bare on his face and his concern was obvious. He couldn't explain why he didn't want the man to die only that he didn't. "Please..."

Hux attempted to glare at Kylo, but he knew it wasn't very effective. He sighed, giving in, and ate the bite pressed to his lips. He took the next piece offered, then turned away. Now would the knight finally leave him alone?

Kylo folded down the bar although hungry himself and put it aside. He slipped out of the tent letting Hux get some sleep. He had found a blanket in the emergency kit and stretched it out on the ground. Laying on his back with his lightsaber close at hand he studied the stars above the clearing. It was a pretty sight. He'd intended only to rest for a few minutes but ended up falling asleep.

Hux was relieved when Kylo finally let him lay down. His body was still aching, though it wasn't as bad as it had been. It was harder to fall asleep than he'd thought it would be, when he slept he found himself back in that cell and he'd woken up, shivering in fear, a few times. But eventually the exhaustion won out and he slipped into a relatively dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hux would be feeling marginally better. He'd still be sore but not in the agony he had been. Beside him he'd find the unfinished protein bar and a container of water waiting, obviously breakfast. Outside there was sunlight and birdsong and the clank of metal and a muffled curse. Apparently Kylo was awake. Stripped of his robe and wearing a sleeveless shirt to keep from getting overheated the knight was on top of the shuttle trying to fix it. Stretching an arm into the ships innards he felt around from the dropped tool.

When Hux woke up he was confused momentarily. Where was he? Then it came flooding back to him. But where was Kylo? His body didn't ache quite as much, and he found that he was actually hungry. He ate the rest of the protein bar and drank the water. He tested standing, which sent a shoot of pain through his leg, so he settled for a sort of crawling, dragging motion that didn't hurt his wrist too much as he went outside the tent. He sat in the sunlight, watching Kylo silently.

Kylo found the tool tugging it loose and stood up wiping his forehead on the back of his arm. Turning he looked down at Hux. "Good morning..." he said slowly unsure of how to approach things now that the man seemed lucid. Picking up a wet rag he wiped off his hands and climbed down from the ship walking over to him. He slowly sat down on the ground and opened a water container taking a long drink. "How are you feeling?"

Hux stared at Kylo. Was it a good morning? He supposed it was morning at least. Or at least, he assumed so. He glanced at the position of the sun, and saw that it did appear to be morning. He felt a strange prickle of fear when Kylo walked toward him and he scooted away as he sat down. He shrugged, looking down at the ground.

Kylo sipped his water again watching him sensing his fear. "I didn't save your life just so I could kill you Hux," he said setting the water aside. He moved over to him and crouched beside him moving the cloak aside and examining his leg. It looked better. "Let me see your wrist…" he said holding out his hand.

The logical part of his brain agreed with Kylo, but it was overridden by a panic mode. Why should he trust anyone? He would only be betrayed and hurt again. But he managed not to flinch away as he looked at his leg. He still stared at the ground as he grudgingly, and somewhat painfully, held out his arm for inspection.

Ren held his arm gently examining it. "Looks good... I think you'll be okay," he said looking back at him. He could feel the fear radiating off the man. A sharp contrast to his usual demeanor. "Hux... I'm not going to hurt you..." he said with a frown. He arranged the cloak around him again. "I won't let you die."

Hux almost wanted to laugh at that. Kylo probably hated him as much as the Resistance, and now he was saying he wouldn't hurt him? He was stupid if he thought Hux would trust him. He wouldn't trust anyone again. But he just shrugged and kept looking at the ground.

Kylo was still for a moment then reached out taking his chin and making him look at him. It was strange to see him without the mask. The human side showed through and it was decidedly different than what was usually presented. Softer. "Stop it. Stop doubting me," he said quietly. "I don't want you to die... you irritate and infuriate me... you block me at every turn... you constantly undermine me... but I don't want you to die," he said lowering his eyes and dropping his hand. "I'm tired of people doing that..."

Hux felt his chin tipped up and he looked into Kylo's eyes. He stared back impassively. He wanted to believe Kylo. He really did. But he was afraid of what it meant if he did. What the consequences would be. But he knew Kylo was stubborn, and would keep pushing until he eventually yielded, so he decided to put up a facade for his sake. He nodded, pushing away the fear that took hold of him. "I suppose I believe you," he rasped, his voice hoarse from disuse. He put all the emotions of truth he had into it, hoping Kylo wouldn't see past the lie.

Kylo wasn't sure if he believed that or not but at least he'd stop wincing away from him. Sitting back again he emptied his water container and looked around. "I wonder what this place was..." he said quietly. It felt strange to be sitting here with the man he was supposed to hate. For some reason he felt small and helpless. Cut off from everything he knew, trying to control a situation he'd never faced before. He closed his eyes rubbing them with the heels of his palms in a strangely childish manner.

Hux really couldn't care less about this place. But he was able to look around better now that he was more lucid. It looked like something had lived here, but they were long gone now. Hux shrugged. "Whatever it was, it isn't that anymore." This facade was taking more energy than he had anticipated. Sitting here with Kylo like this set off every warning bell in Hux's head, but he had to ignore them. It felt so wrong. He wished Kylo would go away so he could have some peace.

Kylo sat there for a moment before lowering his hands and looking at him with an almost bewildered expression. His thought had bled through. Standing up he didn't say anything he simply pulled his coat back on and picked up his light saber disappearing into the woods. If Hux loathed his company so much after Kylo had risked everything to save him then let him be alone. The further he walked the angrier he became. His saber exploded into life and he assaulted a nearby stone wall with a furious snarl. The red beam crackled and sparked as it ripped through the ancient stone. He could have died! A portion of the wall collapsed raising a cloud of dust. He could have been captured! Hux could have died! The red light carved through a tree sending the massive plant toppling to the ground with a crash. Out of breath he stopped staring at the ground. Cursing he shut off the saber and sat down on the dirt drawing his knees up. The Master of the Knights of Ren and he felt like a failure and all because some snotty little General was determined to look at him like he was a monster. Why did it bother him so much? Why did he even care? Why did it hurt? Folding his arms on the top of his knees he hid his face against them and sat there unmoving.

Hux caught the hurt look on Kylo's face as he got up, but Hux was so relieved he was leaving he almost didn't feel the pang of guilt. He shuffled his way on his hands and knees into the tent, wincing at the pain. He laid on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, Kylo's cloak still around him. He considered taking it off, but it was warm and strangely comforting. He felt more relaxed, but strangely not at ease. There was something missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. He let his eyes rest on the top of the tent and let his mind fade away.

It was dark when Kylo returned carrying a large bird he'd killed and cleaned in the forest. Building up the fire he spit the bird and set it to roast. Retrieving his helmet he put it on feeling better hidden behind the expressionless mask. He sat outside the tent ignoring Hux and watching the flames dance. When the bird was cooked he cut it up and put half of it next to Hux, still silent and disappeared into the shuttle with his own portion. Sitting in the pilot's seat with his mask beside him he ate silently staring out the viewport. He wasn't going to care about Hux. He wasn't going to talk to him at all. He'd fix the shuttle and they could go back to the Finalizer and continue hating each other.

Hux heard when Kylo returned. He had mixed feelings about it. He felt the little warning lights go off inside him again, but at the same time he felt a strange surge of happiness he was back. It was confusing. He smelled something cooking, and his stomach rumbled. He stayed facing the top of the tent as Kylo came in and put something that smelled good beside him and then left. Hux sat up, looking at some sort of bird next to him. He had to admit, it didn't taste too bad. After he finished, he drank some water, then laid down again, this time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux wasn't sure what time it was when he woke with a scream. No, they had come for him again, they were going to hurt him again. He panted in wild eyed fright as he stared around, trying to get his bearings.

Kylo lurched upright and fell off the seat he'd been sleeping on with a curse sending his mask toppling off his lap. Forgetting it he scrambled to his feet and sprinted out of the shuttle his lightsaber already ablaze. He looked around wild eyed, but there was nothing. Nothing. Shutting down the weapon he moved to the tent and knelt beside Hux. Nightmares... he knew it instinctively. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders drawing him against his chest and smoothing his hair. It didn't occur to him that this was how his mother had once soothed his own nightmares a long time ago. "It's alright... nothing is here to harm you..." he said quietly.

Hux looked up when Kylo came into the tent. Was he here to save him again? Then he remembered where they were. He leaned against Kylo's comforting warmth, trembling. He felt his trembling gradually subside and his breathing steady. Strangely, he believed Kylo. He would protect Hux. He didn't understand why, but he was too tired to figure it out. As his eyes started to close again, he grabbed Kylo's arm "Please stay," he said, then he fell asleep again.

He felt awkward laying there with the General resting half against him but he wasn't going to try to disentangle himself and risk waking the man. Laying back he closed his eyes, his fingers lightly stroking along Hux's shoulders and back making soothing circles.

When Hux woke in the morning, he knew something was different. He felt a strange weight behind him. He turned to see Kylo behind him. A few warning lights went off in his head, but not as many as before. He scooted away from Kylo, a little embarrassed at having had to have been comforted like a child. He stared at the floor, tracing patterns in the grass with his finger.

Kylo was awake and watching him having not moved since he didn't want to risk waking the man. When Hux moved away he left the tent and stretched to ease his sore muscles. "How is your leg?" he asked after a long moment of silence. It didn't seem worth it to pretend to ignore him after running to his aid the night before

Hux rose unsteadily and tested it. It still hurt to put weight on it, too much to walk, but it was better. He sank back down again. "It still hurts too much to walk," he answered. "But it's better." Hux looked down at the ground for a while, gathering up the courage to say what he felt he needed to. "Look, Ren," he started out awkwardly. "I never thanked you for... for rescuing me. So... I just wanted to say... thanks." He kept staring at the ground as he said it, not wanting to look at Kylo.

Kylo was silent staring at the embers of the dying camp fire. "Does that mean you'll stop looking at me like I'm some kind of monster?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he instantly regretted it. Grimacing he squeezed his eyes shut. Why should he care how Hux looked at him? What difference did it make? Shouldn't he crave his fear? Weak. His inner voice hissed at him. Weak. Weak. Weak. "Never mind... I... you're welcome..." he said turning away to get the General a protein bar and some water. He brought them to him silently avoiding looking at him.

That made Hux look up. His mouth was open, and he honestly wasn't sure how to respond. He could see the emotions flit across Kylo's face, and he was torn between going to him to give him a hug and scooting away further. So he settled with staying where he was, just staring at Kylo. Hux silently accepted the offerings, and avoided eye contact with Kylo as much as Kylo was with him. He unwrapped the bar and ate it slowly, mostly staring at the ground, but every once in a while glancing at Kylo.

Kylo had no appetite that morning. He felt off balance and somehow exposed. What was he thinking? He'd stolen a shuttle, defied all logic to rescue a man who despised and feared him. And for what? Raking a hand through his black hair he turned away walking back to the shuttle. He stripped off his coat and climbed back to the top of the shuttle. He had to get this thing working. He had to. Before Hux started making connections and sought to use his weakness against him. His jaw tightened as he flipped open the burned out panel and he went to work trying to tune out everything going through his mind.

Hux had done something again, he knew it when Kylo stood up abruptly and walked off to the shuttle. But this time Hux didn't know what he had done. He had been trying to thank him so their time on this place would at least be tolerable. Shrugging, and deciding he couldn't do anything about it, he continued eating his bar. He laid on his back, but this time he stared at the sky instead of the top of the tent.

Ren stared into space as he worked, muttering to himself now and then. Finally he came down for water and then lay down on the overgrown paving stones. He was tired and sore. "Why do you have to make everything so hard?" he asked, resting his arm over his eyes.

Hux heard Kylo emerge from the shuttle and watched him lay down. He crawled over to him and laid down beside him, but not quite touching, a silent apology for whatever he had done wrong. His warning lights started, but he pushed them down. He laid there next to Kylo, and had to admit it was very peaceful.

Kylo turned his head looking at him silently for a moment before he looked at the sky again watching the clouds. "You know, don't you? That's why you're acting like this. To get under my skin." He closed his eyes trying to ignore that angry voice in his mind. "Are you going to laugh at me now?"

Hux blinked at him slowly. He was confused. "Know what, Ren?" he asked. Maybe being away from the First Order had driven him crazy. He shook his head. "I don't know why I would laugh at you. I don't even know what is going on."

Kylo snorted. "You know... that's why you're taking special care to drive me crazy. You know I only rescued because I... because I..." he frowned and sat up looking down at his hands resting in his lap. I... I'm... attracted… to you. Alright." He hunched his shoulders forward waiting for the laughter.

Hux felt as though a missing piece of a puzzle had suddenly been put into place. He understood the reasons behind more of Kylo's actions now. "Oh," he simply said. Another of the warning lights went out, now that he knew the reason Kylo wanted him alive. There were still enough to make him wary, but not fearful. He sat up as well, and tentatively put a hand on Kylo's back, trying to reassure him that he wasn't going to laugh.

Kylo turned his head slightly looking at him. "You're not going to laugh at me? Call me stupid or weak?" He sounded genuinely confused. He'd never had a 'crush' before having spent all of his adolescence in training of one form or another. It was messing with him, making him feel unbalanced.

Hux shook his head. "Why would I? You're not stupid or weak." He wasn't sure how to take this news. He had to admit before this, he was attracted to Kylo too, but now he just felt wary. He wasn't sure he could trust anyone enough to have a relationship right now, even Kylo. Or especially Kylo, depending on how he looked at it.

Lowering his head he tried to hide the relief he was feeling. "That's the first compliment you've ever paid me," he said quietly. He glanced over at him. "I thought... with the way you've been cringing away from me… I thought you were afraid of me."

Hux shrugged. "Well it's true." He glanced down at the grass again. Hux flinched at Kylo's statement. He dropped his hand to his lap. "I am. I mean, I was. I mean, I guess I still am." He sighed. "It's confusing. It's gotten...better, though. I'm less scared than I was."

Kylo turned slightly to face him. "Why? You were never afraid of me before. I don't understand..." In truth he didn't understand any of it. Why he felt the way he did, why he'd acted so recklessly to save a man who didn't give a damn for him. None of it made any sense. "Why is it that saving your life has inspired a fear that all my effort before failed to? I don't... I don't understand."

Hux sighed as he tried to look through his feelings. In truth, he didn't know why he was so afraid of Kylo. "I don't think it's you," Hux said. "I just can't... I can't trust anyone after what I went through." His voice went hoarse here, and he cleared it, trying to force away the memories. "I know you probably can't understand. I must seem crazy." _I probably am crazy_ , he thought to himself.

Kylo was silent for a moment. "They won't hurt you," he said with a sudden fierceness in his voice. He turned looking Hux square in the eye. "They will _never_ harm you again. I swear it. I'll rip the entire Resistance apart. He swallowed lowering his head for a moment. "I don't understand this sick feeling I have... point to your enemy and I'll destroy them. Give me a planet and I'll lay it at your feet. Tell me to kneel before you and I will. I'll pledge my life to you and your service if you can just tell me what this is that feels like it's gnawing away at my insides and making me crazy," he said looking at him helplessly.

Hux felt a strange feeling in his chest as he watched Kylo's impassioned speech. One by one, his warning lights flicked off. When Kylo was done talking, Hux leaned in and kissed him. Instantly, all the warning lights were back on full-fledged. He scrambled as well as he could away from Kylo. He stopped a ways away and sat there, breathing hard, feeling the trembling of fear in his chest. That was stupid. What had he been thinking? He wanted to hit his head against the ground but he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything except giving him a headache.

Kylo was so startled by the kiss that he was just responding when Hux broke away like his lips were on fire. The knight sat there looking at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt. "I knew it..." he said softly. Hux was just messing with him. Playing with him. Using his confession against him. What the hell had he been thinking saying all those things? He swallowed thickly looking away from him and stood up. "You should rest General. I need to fix the shuttle."

Hux sat in the grass, waiting as his shaking and fear gradually subsided. He jumped when he heard Kylo's voice, but he forced himself to calm down. _It was just Kylo_ , he told himself. _He isn't going to hurt you_. He sat there for a little while, gathering his courage, before crawling back into the tent. He knew he had hurt Kylo, and even though he told himself he shouldn't care he did. So he stared up at the top of the tent again and tried to let his mind go blank. It was harder than it had been before, but he managed it, slipping into the blessed nothingness within his mind.

The sun was going down when Kylo finished the repairs. Climbing down from the shuttle he double checked and then pulled onto his coat and mask. Walking to the tent he stayed several feet away. "General. The shuttle is fixed. Can you walk aboard?"

Kylo's voice pulled him out of his oblivion. He heard it distorted, knowing he had put the mask on. He tested the weight on his leg again. It would hold him, but it was extremely painful. He would have asked Kylo for help, but he didn't think that would be received well. "I can," he answered, gritting his teeth as he limped out of the tent. Hux emerged and saw that Kylo had indeed put his mask on. Hux still had his cloak wrapped around him, he hadn't taken it off since Kylo gave it to him. He considered giving it back to him, but it was so comforting to him now, he didn't know if he could.

Kylo stood aside and waited until he was aboard before following and closing the hatch. He didn't speak once they were back in the air. The shuttle was still a bit shaky but it was holding together. He briefly worried that hyperspace might rip it apart, but at the moment he might welcome being dead. The trip through didn't kill them and they landed aboard the Finalizer without incident. The ramp lowered and Ren paused glancing at him a moment then disappeared down the ramp passing the medical team that rushed in to help the General.

Hux felt a tremor of trepidation at the thought of going back to the ship. Anyone could be Resistance spies, and they would take him back to that awful cell. He almost considered telling Kylo to just leave him there, but that would be cowardly. As Kylo walked away and the medical personnel swarmed him, he began to hyperventilate and wish that Kylo would come back. He was the only one Hux at least semi-trusted. He was so worked up the medtechs had to sedate him.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week while Hux recovered Kylo seemed to have become a hermit. He didn't wander the ship as he usually did, he didn't visit the practice rooms, there were no outbursts, all was strangely quiet. He didn't leave his quarters at all. Dressed in loose black pants and tunic style shirt he sat in a large chair looking out the viewport and trying to decide what to do. He knew the best course of action would be to ask the Supreme Leader to let him move to another ship or station him somewhere else. That would lead to questions he didn't want to answer. Leaning his head back he stared out the portal and slowly rubbed his chest wishing the sick feeling would disappear.

Every day Hux woke up in medbay hoping Kylo would visit. Every night when he didn't, Hux felt something burning inside him, like he had been stabbed. His wounds had been healing well, it seemed Kylo had done a good job setting his wounds. And he had been visited by the ship counselor every day. He had stopped feeling like everyone was going to hand him over to the Resistance. And so, after a week, medbay released him. They recommended he take some time off, though, to help him recover more, and he agreed, since he didn't exactly feel like his old self yet. The first thing he did when he got out was to go to Kylo's quarters. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he knew he had to see him. He pressed the comm outside Kylo's quarters, wondering if Kylo would even let him in.

Kylo looked over at the door knowing who it was even as he waved his hand letting the door slide open. He got to his bare feet wishing now that he were wearing his coat and mask. He studied him quickly then looked down at the floor. "You recovered... that's good..." he said fidgeting with his sleeves, betraying his nervousness. He didn't say what he'd wanted to say, that he was beyond relieved to see him up and around.

Hux walked inside. He nodded. "I did," he said. "The medtechs said it was due to you I got out so fast, you did a good job with my wounds." He looked at Kylo, who was obviously nervous. He was nervous, too. He wondered why their interactions could never be simple. "Why didn't you visit me?" he blurted out.

Kylo glanced at him and nodded glad that he'd done at least one thing right. Hux's question caught him off guard. "I... didn't think you'd care to see me," he said, looking at him and still fidgeting with his sleeves. There it was again. That naked feeling... the sickness churning in his guts making him queasy and feeling exposed. "After what happened... I thought it best if I stayed away from you," he said looking down at the floor. "I assumed it's what you'd prefer."

Hux threw up his hands, anger taking hold of him. "So you rescue me, then don't think I'll want to see you? You're the only one in the galaxy I can trust, Ren." Here he paused his voice shaky. "I was broken, Ren. And you have to take it personally like... a child." Here he stopped in his tirade and huffed, turning to face away from Kylo.

Kylo was silent for a moment. "Like a child. You kissed me... then fled like I was some sort of horrible beast and the look on your face..." he said staring hard at his back. "That was it. That was my first kiss Hux. It was you and you looked like you were going to vomit. What was I supposed to do exactly? Should I keep coming back to you so you can abuse me? Tear me apart some more? I don't _understand_ this and I turned to you and I opened myself up and you spit in my face. And now you speak of trust? You're not the only broken one."

Hux felt a twinge of surprise, and whirled around to face Kylo. That had really been his first kiss? "I was scared of you. Scared of trusting you. And kissing you... it made me too vulnerable. I couldn't handle it." He should've known he would never understand. No one would understand. Even he didn't fully understand it. It was irrational, he knew, but that didn't make it any less real.

Kylo was silent for a moment chewing on the corner of his lower lip. "And now you've decided you do trust me? You're confusing me..." he said raking both hands through his hair in frustration. Walking over he stopped in front of Hux looking at him. "Do you remember what I said to you? When I asked you to explain this sick feeling inside me."

Hux nodded. "I realized that you're the only person I do trust, Ren. You saved me, after all." He looked down, embarrassed. Hux remembered everything that Kylo had told him, but he nodded cautiously. "I do. Why?" he asked, looking at Kylo curiously.

Kylo stood there for a moment before he sank to his knees in front of him pressing his hands against the floor. "Please help me. I don't know what to do... it's eating away at me and I can't make it stop. Training doesn't help... nothing helps. I meant what I said. I'll serve you, I'll kill for you, I'll lay the galaxy at your feet if you'll just help me. You're the cause... so... you must know the cure," he said turning those big brown eyes up at him.

Hux felt a flicker of a smile cross his face. It had been so long since he smiled, it felt strange. He felt something within him responding to Ren's proclamations. "So dramatic, Ren," he said, teasingly. "I think I might have a solution. Get up off the floor and kiss me already."

Kylo slowly picked himself up looking at him suddenly awkward and shy. He stepped closer to him hesitantly resting a hand on his waist and leaning in kissing him gently. His eyes closed as he struggled to hold himself in check. He didn't want to come off as a horny teenager. _Restraint, Ren_ , he thought to himself.

Kylo wasn't actually too bad at this, Hux thought, returning the kiss. A bit sloppy, but that was to be understood. Hux opened his mouth and gently ran his tongue over the inside of Kylo's mouth.

Kylo made a soft noise stepping closer to him. Tilting his head he hesitantly met his tongue with his own. This was better. This was so much better. He could feel a strange buzzing in the back of his head but the horrible sick hole in the pit of his stomach had slowly disappeared the closer he got to Hux.

Hux allowed their tongues to clash against each other for a minute, before pulling away. He took a step back, allowing them to take a breath. "Did that help at all, Ren?" he asked with a light smirk.

Kylo almost stumbled when Hux drew back. He swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes..." he said clenching his hands into fists, resisting the urge to reach for him. "You do know...don't you? How to cure this..."

"Good," he said, nodding seriously. "I believe I know exactly what will cure it. But, it will have to be in my quarters." Hux gave the Vader helmet a strange look. "I don't know why you have that around, Ren, but I can't cure you with that staring at me." He strode out into the hallway. "Follow me," he said, gesturing with his head for Kylo to follow.

Kylo glanced over at his grandfather's mask with a puzzled expression. Turning he followed Hux, jogging to catch up to him. It wasn't until they were halfway along that he realized he was still in his loose fitting clothes and barefoot. _Oh well, too late now_ , he thought.

Hux pressed his thumb against the pad and the door slid open. He walked inside, then turned to observe Kylo as the doors closed. Then he stepped forward to kiss him again, his hands gripping his shoulders. This time the kiss was more urgent and frantic, his tongue darting in to taste the other man's mouth.

Kylo followed thinking this was the first time he'd seen the inside of Hux's quarters. He started to look around but was caught instead by another kiss. He fell into it instantly, kissing him back eagerly. His hands clenched at his sides and then crept forward gripping the other man by the waist.

Hux continued kissing him, his hands resting on Kylo's lower back. He felt how eager Kylo was, and he grunted his approval when Kylo's hands found his waist. When he judged Kylo was ready, he stepped away again, catching his breath. He watched Kylo carefully. "Take your clothes off," he said.

Kylo was really beginning to enjoy this kissing thing when again Hux moved away. He was about to make a smart ass comment when Hux ordered him to strip. He stared at him a moment. A blush crept up his neck and ears as he slowly pulled his tunic shirt off over his head dropping it on the floor. A moment later he stood naked blushing and embarrassed.

Hux watched him for a moment to see if he would obey. When he did Hux nodded approvingly. "Good boy," he said. He circled around Kylo, inspecting him. He certainly had a nice body. "Now go get on the bed. On your back," Hux ordered. He took his boots and shirt off, placing them organized against the wall. He turned to see if Kylo had done what he had said.

Kylo stood perfectly still even though it was embarrassing to be observed like he had become a possession. That didn't stop him from doing what Hux wanted though. He slowly crossed the room and laid down on the bed. Lifting himself up on his elbows he watched him. "How does being naked help me exactly? This seems a little... strange."

Hux climbed onto the bed, his body over Kylo's. "Just be quiet," he said. "And you'll see." He started kissing his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. He made his way lower, biting Kylo's collarbone. He made his way to his nipples, tongue gently tracing around one and then the other, before sucking.

Kylo looked up at him, falling silent even though he still looked a little confused. He slowly laid back down on the bed not sure he liked Hux hovering over him. He wasn't used to being so close to anyone else. And then the General's mouth was sucking on his skin and he felt a pleasurable shiver slide down his spine.

Hux felt the tremor in Kylos body, and he let out a soft smirk as he continued making his way down his body. When he reached his cock, he flicked a tongue around the tip, before lifting his head up and slowly taking it into his mouth. It was a pleasant stretching feeling. He moved his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Kylo swallowed staring at the ceiling and not moving a muscle as he worked his way down his chest and stomach. His hips jerked and he made a small startled sound his fingers curling into fists. Lifting his head again he looked down at him completely shocked to see the ever so proper General with his mouth around his cock. The knight groaned as much at the sight as the pleasure he was giving him. A hand slid into Hux's hair tangling in the red strands.

Hux saw Kylo staring at him and teasingly ran a tongue around his shaft, staring right into his eyes. He was careful to gauge Kylo's reactions, he didn't want this to end before it had begun. When he judged he was close enough, he took his mouth off his cock and took a deep breath. He crawled up Kylo again, kissing him while he opened a drawer in the bedside table and fiddled around in it. When he had found what he was looking for, he crawled down again and squirted some lube on his fingers. "This will be cold," Hux warned. He spread Kylo's legs and gently ran a finger around his asshole.

Kylo's whole body felt like it was on fire, the sensation pooling around his groin making him buck up into Hux's mouth eagerly. It didn't occur to him that he might accidentally gag the man. He was sensitive, that was for sure. A simple blow job had him squirming on the mattress and moaning. Given that he'd never felt anything like it before it was easy to see why it would be a shock to his system. He'd been taught that giving in your lust was shameful and weak and he'd gone to great pains to never indulge himself. Now suddenly it was like his hormones were flooding out the gate and he couldn't control it. He met Hux's kiss eagerly if a little sloppily, his hands tangling again in the ginger's hair. He wasn't really aware of what Hux intended as he moved back down his body and then the sudden cold made him gasp. He looked at Hux like he was out of his mind. "What...What are you doing?"

Hux smirked. "You wanted me to cure you, didn't you? Now, I do believe I told you to be quiet," he said, looking at Kylo severely, digging his nails warningly into his thigh until blood began to drip down. He released his hand and gently licked the blood off Kylo's thigh. Then he returned to his task. "I need you to relax, Kylo," he said, still running his finger around the rim. Then he inserted a finger, slowly, waiting for the muscles to relax before he pushed deeper.

Kylo growled low in his throat at being told to be quiet. He did not like being ordered about but he had asked for his help. His head tilted back with a hoarse moan when his nails bit into his skin hard enough to draw blood. It seemed the knight was a bit of a masochist but everyone already knew that. Exhaling slowly he tried to relax but it wasn't easy when Hux seemed to determine to shove a finger up his ass. Biting his lower lip he closed his eyes and focused on relaxing his body. Slowly his muscles complied and Hux would find it significantly easier to prepare him.

Hux managed to get two fingers in without too much trouble, and he scissored them inside Kylo, trying to get him to open up. He crooked his fingers and pressed them against Kylo's prostrate, trying to give Kylo a little hint of what was to come. He pressed his fingers there for a few minutes until he pulled his fingers out of Kylo.

Kylo squirmed a bit at the discomfort wondering what the kriff Hux was up to. The sudden blaze of pleasure that raced up his spine made the knight gasp, his hips lifting off the bed as he grabbed onto the sheets in complete surprise. He slumped, panting when Hux removed his fingers looking at him with and startled eyes. "What...what was that...?"

A cold light came into Hux's eyes. "Again, Ren, I believe I told you not to talk." He grabbed Kylo's cock, pressing his nails into it. Not enough to draw blood, just enough to hurt. He leaned forward until his face was close to Kylo's. "Don't make me gag you, Ren. You have such pretty moans, it would be a pity to have them muffled." He let go of Kylo's cock, and then leaned back again.

Kylo gave a startled and slightly pained gasp tilting his head back, his teeth gritting. He looked back at him angrily but he was obediently silent. He wanted to know what that was he'd felt and he had a feeling if he didn't do what Hux said he'd be turned out without answers or his cure. Not to mention he didn't want to be gagged. Licking his suddenly dry lips he watched him but kept his mouth shut.

Hux nodded to himself when he saw that Kylo was going to obey him, then he took off his pants and briefs, folding them neatly. He put some lube on himself and then slowly pressed inside Kylo, waiting until the muscles relaxed before pushing further. He couldn't believe how good this felt, and he let out a little moan as Kylo's heat surrounded him.

Ren watched him stripping off the rest of his clothes but it wasn't until he saw him lubing himself up that it all seemed to click in his mind. His automatic impulse was to run like his hair was on fire but he managed to control himself. He opened his mouth and shut it again remembering that he wasn't supposed to talk. Looking up at the General as he moved between his legs he was embarrassed to feel a tad fearful. What if it hurt a lot? Was Hux just messing with him? Was this all some plot to diminish him? What if he couldn't handle it? All these whispers rolling around in his head became a blur of noise as the ginger pushed inside of him. He tensed, he couldn't help it. Breathing in slow shallow gulps he tried to relax and trust that Hux knew what he was doing.

When Hux had finally bottomed out, he stood there for a few seconds, feeling himself enveloped totally. Then, he started moving in and out, slowly. He angled for Kylo's prostrate as he did so, and grabbed his cock in one hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. His thrusts slowly became faster, grunting as he pushed into Kylo.

Kylo felt stretched... full... and it was strange how little he hated it. And then Hux moved and he brushed against that thing inside him sending fireworks exploding in the knight's brain. Gasping he lifted his hips up, long legs wrapping around Hux's waist. Each time he struck that spot Kylo saw white. Despite the order to be silent he couldn't help but moan Hux's name. He grabbed onto his upper arms looking at him clearly surprised by the pleasure he was feeling. He hadn't expected this at all.

Watching Kylo's reaction was only making Hux feel more pleasure. He kept stroking Kylo's cock, harder and faster, as he pounded into the knight. Hux was pulled down a little when Kylo's legs wrapped around him, but Hux didn't mind. It gave him more traction. He felt his cock being squeezed and kriff Kylo was so tight he couldn't bear it. He didn't think that he could last much longer.

Kylo clung to him rocking his hips up to meet him eagerly now. His breath came heavy and he knew he was going to come, he could feel it building. It was sensory overload for the inexperienced knight. Letting his head roll back on the pillow he cried out as he came, spilling over Hux's palm and onto his own stomach as well. His whole body went taut and he felt for a moment like he might pass out. The feeling slowly faded and he sagged onto the sheets breathing quickly, strands of black hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and jawline.

Watching Kylo come was enough to send Hux over the edge, and he came with a gasp of pleasure that filled him so he lost his bearings for a moment. He pulled out of Kylo and crawled up to lay beside him on the bed. After Hux had recovered, he turned to Kylo. "Did that cure you?" he asked curiously.

Kylo groaned as he felt the ginger coming inside of him. His legs slid free and laid limp and spent on the bed as Hux moved up beside him. Turning his head he looked at him tiredly. Had it cured him? He definitely felt better. The aching sickness had abated. He sat up slightly pressing a hand against his chest. "I think... maybe..." he said looking over at him. "Are you going to tell the Supreme Leader about this...?"

Hux grinned at him. "Good. You know what that means? You belong to me now," he said in a low growl. He almost laughed. "Why would I tell him? It's none of his business." He paused, considering for a moment. "He might be able to read my mind, though." He got up. "I'm going to take a shower," he said. The shower helped him think, and he felt dirty. So he stood in the water and planned. When he emerged, he had a pretty decent plan. He walked outside and gestured to the fresher. "You can use the shower if you want, Ren."

Ren watched him for a moment trying not to be insulted by the man's possessive announcement. Did he really mind? Alright, yes he minded a little. It was true that he felt better though. Hux had kept his word, he had helped him. He felt awkward now that it was over as if he'd lost some of his power. Laying on his back he tried not to worry about what the Supreme Leader would do if he found out about this. Weak, that hateful voice in his head hissed. Turning his head he sat up as Hux re-emerged and nodded his thanks disappearing into the fresher. He stood under the water as hot as he could stand it and tried to think.

Hux grabbed his datapad before he sat back down on the bed. He went over a form he needed to approve while he still formed his plan in his head. He felt a prickle of irritation at people's stupidity. This wasn't even the right form. He sighed and scrolled to the next one, reading it over. He would need to have Kylo on his side for this. He hoped he could count on him, because if he couldn't it was all for nothing.

Ren exited the shower with a towel around his hips rubbing his wet hair with a second towel. Glancing at Hux he moved over to his discarded clothing to get dressed. "So I'm cured now... right?"

Hux shrugged, glancing up from the datapad. "I would assume so. You'll have to be the one to tell me, though." He put the datapad down and looked seriously at Kylo. "Did you mean what you said?"

Kylo stepped into his pants tugging them up and fixing them as he looked over at Hux. "What I said?" He thought for a moment and then remembered his proclamations at Hux's feet. Hux had kept his end of the bargain, Ren would keep his. He nodded. "Yes…" he said walking over to stand at the foot of the bed. "Just tell me what you need done."

Hux patted the bed next to him. "You can sit with me, if you want." He considered how much of his plan to tell Kylo. He decided to not tell him for now, just the parts he needed to know. He took a deep breath, looking at Kylo. "I want you to teach me how to shield my mind. I don't want Snoke to know what we're doing. I don't know if he would... understand." He shrugged. "I know you can already shield your mind from Snoke, you're strong enough for that, but I'm the weak link."

Kylo sat down beside him looking at him looking surprised at the request. "I... can do that. What we're doing? Are we going to do this again?" he asked confused. Did he want to do this again? After a moment's thought he decided he did. He also didn't want Snoke to know anything about it so he'd devote himself to helping Hux. "I promised to serve you..." he said looking at him. "I'll do whatever you ask me to." He could feel that strange flutter in his chest again but it wasn't a sick feeling this time. More of a satisfied feeling, knowing that Hux wasn't going to push him away.

Hux smiled at Kylo. "If you want to, Ren. If you liked it. Because I definitely liked it." He watched Kylo thinking about something, and he wished he had his ability to read thoughts for a moment. Then Hux felt a pang of satisfaction sweep through him. Good. He would need to ask him again at a later date, for a much more serious matter, but that was not now. He nodded, opening his arms. "Then I am your student."

Kylo hesitated a moment and then smiled back ducking his head in an almost bashful manner. He wasn't used to smiling. "I liked it to..." he said quietly. He thought for a moment then decided to teach him the easiest method, which was thought focus. "When I was small I was able to teach myself a pretty simple trick to keep my real thoughts hidden. It's called 'thought focusing'," he said glancing at him. "What you do is calm yourself and then concentrate on something as far from the thought your trying to hide as you can. So... if I'm... say... if I'm trying to hide the thought of having killed someone then I'll focus my thoughts on all the people around me who are alive. I'll think about the people I pass in the hallways, I'll think about their voices and their manners and what they do and that clouds out the other things," he said rubbing his hands slowly against his knees* Does that make sense?"

Hux listened closely as Kylo spoke, trying to picture what he had said in his mind. He nodded slowly. "I think so. Let's try it." Hux tried to think of a memory he could use as the thing he wanted to hide. He wanted it to be an emotional one, since the things he was doing with Kylo were emotional. He finally decided on the memories of being locked in the supply closet for days when his father was mad at him. He was small then, and he had cried and wondered if his father had forgotten about him as he sat in the closet. Hux then thought about something as opposite that as possible. Of course. There had been a meadow near his home when he was growing up, and he loved to just sit there on a rock and be at peace. It was so open and free there. "I'm ready," he told Kylo, trying to relax his mind. He concentrated on the meadow, the chirps of birds, and the smell of the grass, and the feel of the sun-warmed rock beneath him. But the closet kept breaking through, the fear that his father would never come back and he would lay in the dark forever, and he pushed it away, concentrating on the feeling when he ran through the grass, the freedom and the way the grass tugged gently at him.

Kylo nodded and reached out using the Force as a conduit to gently press at Hux's mind. Usually he was aggressive and forceful when reading minds but he didn't want to hurt the other man. Cautiously he felt around the fringes of his thoughts. He saw... green. Grass... a field... or a meadow. He could feel the warm sunshine, feel the breeze, and smell the earth. There was a sense of immense joy and freedom. There was something else there... a little deeper. A darkness. Fear. Loneliness. Rejection. Kylo frowned as the meadow shrank to a small enclosed space. He was trapped, forgotten, discarded. He was frightened... the green bled back through and he could smell the scent of flowers. He drew back shaking his head. "I saw... a field… it was open and pretty..." he said quietly looking down at his hands. "There was some kind of enclosed space... you were frightened... it kept bleeding through..." He looked at him wanting to ask but knowing he had no right to. "It was really good for your first try. I didn't do nearly that well the first time I did it."

Hux took a breath when he felt Kylo's touch leave his mind. That had been harder than he thought it would be. And more mentally exhausting. He listened to Kylo and felt an inner prickle of irritation at his failure. Still, he had to get this right. It was important Snoke not know what they were up to. He shrugged off Kylo's praise. He didn't need praise, he needed to get it right. "All right," he said, taking a deep breath to relax. "Let's try it again." This time, it was easier to keep the closet from his thoughts, it barely pushed through at one point and he firmly pushed it away.

Kylo nodded and reached out again gently probing his mind. "The meadow... the fresh green again filled his senses and he found himself smiling. Lowering his head he was so caught up in the memories of the natural beauty that the dark place was a passing shadow. It took him a moment to recognize it and then it was gone. He drew back looking at him. "Just the briefest hint... you're a fast learner..."

Hux exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding and laid back against the bed. "That was more tiring than I thought it would be," he said. "And harder. It seems so simple..." He broke off, shaking his head. "And yet it's not." He was developing a headache, and he frowned. He hoped he would be able to withstand the Supreme Leader's probing, but he felt as long as Snoke had no reason to mistrust him he would probably not probe too deep.

Kylo watched him and slid back on the bed turning onto his side and resting his head on his arm. "With time and practice you'll be perfect at it," he said. "Don't be afraid of Snoke... I can protect you," he said with a slight fierceness to his tone. The fact that he was willing to protect Hux over Snoke was a big shift in the knight's loyalties.

Hux nodded. "I hope so, Ren." He said. The lights were making his headache worse, so he called out, "Lights, 50%," and they dimmed. He sighed with relief as his headache somewhat lessened. Hux glanced over in surprise at Kylo. That was faster than he had expected. He considered telling Kylo his plan now, but he decided he would wait. Even though his declaration was a sign of progress, it wasn't quite far enough for Hux. He looked seriously at Kylo. "I know you will, Ren. I know you won't let anyone hurt me. And who would dare try to? You're stronger than anyone I know, Ren."

Kylo smiled slightly feeling pride in his strength and the fact that Hux acknowledged it. In a lot of ways he was still stuck... wanting acknowledgement, craving attention and approval and not knowing how to express it. When Hux fed his need without needing to be told this it had bonded Kylo to him with a fierce attachment. "No one who wants to live," he said watching him in the darkened room. "Do you want me to leave?"

Hux chuckled. "Exactly." He looked over at Kylo in slight surprise. "Why would I want you to leave? I never want you to leave." He sighed. "I know it's unrealistic, though." He reached out and pulled Kylo closer to him, just holding him. Even though he wasn't one for cuddling, he knew Kylo craved affection and he was prepared to give it as long as he got what he wanted in return.

Kylo hesitated just a moment before he slid over against Hux's side slowly resting his head against the ginger's chest. Closing his eyes he listened to the heartbeat, the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing helping him relax. "Thank you..." he mumbled.

Hux gently ran a hand through Kylo's hair. He had to admit it was nice to feel Kylo's head on his chest. "For what?" he asked curiously.

Kylo chewed on the corner of his mouth for a moment before answering honestly. "For not making me feel stupid or weak... sometimes I forget what it's like to let my guard down."

Hux ran his finger lightly down Kylo's face, tracing over his cheekbones and nose. "You're not stupid or weak. You're the most powerful man in the galaxy, Ren. No one would dare stand in your way, if they knew what was good for them."

Kylo smiled and tilted his head looking at him. "I'm not the most powerful man in the galaxy. You are. Because you can command me," he said taking hold of his hand. He kissed his wrist and then his palm resting his cheek against it.

Hux smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to the buzz of the comm outside the door. "General?" a tentative voice said. Hux glanced over to see what time it was, and mentally cursed. 0700. He never slept in that late. Kylo's lanky limbs were draped over him, so he gently pushed them off and got out of bed, starting to put his uniform on.

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

"The Supreme Leader wants to see you," the man answered.

Hux cursed internally again. He wasn't ready yet. He hadn't had enough practice. "I'll be there shortly," he answered.

"Uh, also, we can't find Lord Ren, sir," the man continued, his voice trembling slightly.

Hux cursed a third time. "Did you check his quarters? The training rooms?" Hux asked.

"Yes, sir," the man answered. "We checked all of his usual spots."

Hux quickly made a decision about how to proceed. It wouldn't do for anyone to find out that Kylo was actually in his room. So he went abruptly to the door and opened it. The officer outside saluted. Hux stood to the side. "Get inside, now," Hux ordered. The officer looked confused, but he obeyed. When he saw Kylo in Hux's bed, he looked even more confused.

"Ren," Hux said, glancing over at him to make sure he was awake. "Can you make him think you were in your quarters the whole time? Or wipe his memories? If not we can kill him, but I'd rather not." The man was trembling now.

Kylo slowly sat up on his elbows looking around a bit disoriented. Why was he in Hux's quarters? He remembered as he listened to the exchange between Hux and the man outside. Running a hand through his hair he sat up looking at Hux wondering how he planned to handle this. He was surprised when he opened the door and pulled the messenger in. Looking from Hux to the officer and back he hesitated a moment. "I don't know... I've never done that before... I've read minds but I haven't altered memories," he said watching the man quake in fear. "I can try but it might break his mind," he said looking back at Hux. "What do you want me to do?"

Hux considered their options. "Just try it. If you break his mind, we can just kill him." The officer radiated fear, but Hux was semi-impressed he didn't try to make a run for it or protest. His men were well-conditioned, his father's program was very efficient. And with the tweaks Hux had made to it, he had to say it was near perfect.

Kylo nodded and walked over to the man grabbing his head between his hands. He reached out with the Force pushing his way into the man's mind. He concentrated hard, plucking away the memories of the last thirty minutes. The man spasmed in his grasp, and when Kylo released him he reeled back stumbling. Kylo grimaced and gripped his shoulder pushing him out the door and into the hallway. A moment later the officer looked around wondering what he was doing there and why his head hurt so badly. He slowly wandered off dazed. Moving back across the room Kylo went into the fresher and splashed water on his face. "It should hold..."

Hux watched the display with a smile on his lips. Kylo really was powerful. He felt a little shiver run through him at the thought of that power at his command. He followed Kylo into the fresher and gelled and combed his hair. Then he turned and kissed Kylo, long and hard. "You're amazing," he said, looking into his brown eyes. He considered how to best go about going to see Snoke. "You go first," he told Kylo. "Make your way to Snoke's holo room. I'll follow in five minutes. If anyone sees you leaving my quarters, wipe their memories."

Kylo turned looking at him and kissed him back eagerly. Drawing back slightly he looked a bit puzzled. "I am? I mean... of course I am. But why exactly are you saying that I am?" he asked raking a hand through his hair and pushing it back into place. "I can do that... if that's what you want then that's what I'll do," he said moving to the bedroom to finish dressing.

Hux laughed. "That much power, it's incredible." He stepped out into the bedroom as well, and put on his belt and boots. Now that things had calmed down, he was able to refocus on how nervous he was. If he failed to withstand Snoke's scrutiny, his plan would be ruined. "Good," Hux said, glancing at the chronometer. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kylo nodded disappearing out the door and making his way to the conference hall. Walking in to the room he couldn't at first figure out what was so strange and then he realized that he was bare foot, wearing the loose pants and shirt he'd followed Hux in the day before and without his mask. Shit. He stood awkwardly feeling like a fool and tried to summon a plausible excuse for his appearance.

Hux waited for five minutes, and then followed Kylo. He schooled his face into its usual impassive mask, but he still felt his nervousness in the pit of his stomach. When he entered the room, he nodded curtly to Kylo. As the hologram flickered to life, Hux dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

The Supreme Leader stared impassively at them for a moment, not saying anything. Hux concentrated on reports he had to file later, the organization of his datapad, the status of the troops. He felt a light brushing against his mind, but it was gone quickly and he sighed in relief. "General, give me a status report," he finally said. Hux gave him a brief rundown of their numbers, morale, and budget. When he finished speaking, Snoke flicked his eyes to Kylo. "And what is the status of your knights?"

Kylo completely ignored Hux and studied his bare toes as the General gave his status reports. When Snoke spoke to him he flicked his eyes up at the towering figure then back down. "They stand ready to do your bidding, Supreme Leader," he said quietly.

Snoke looked down at him and nodded slightly. "It is time to complete your training. General, you will bring my apprentice to me." Hux was surprised by this turn of events, but he kept thoughts running through his head of his troops in formation, the humming of his ship. "Yes, Supreme Leader," he said. Snoke nodded once again and the hologram flicked off. He turned to Kylo, wanting to see how he would take the news.

Kylo looked up sharply clearly caught by surprise. He said nothing however. Once the hologram vanished he rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe I forgot what I was wearing."

Hux laughed. "Well I happen to like what you're wearing. It's much easier to get off you. Besides, I think it looks cute." He brushed against Kylo in a brief kiss, then sighed. "I suppose we'll have to get packed then." This was setting his plan in motion far sooner than he had expected, and he hoped he would be able to get Kylo on his side still.

Ren looked over at him and instantly reached for him when he kissed him so lightly, but then he remembered where they were and he dropped his arm back at his side. He smiled that slow, slightly pained smile glanced down at his bare feet on the cold tile floor. "I suppose..." he said, turning towards the door. He was nervous, much to his dismay. He'd been so eager for the end of his training for so long, but now that it loomed in front of him he was worried and that irritated him. He started to say something but thought better of it and nodded at the General before disappearing heading to his quarters to clean up and pack.

Hux watched Kylo's retreat, then made his way to his own quarters. He efficiently packed for a week and then made his way to the landing bay. They would make their way to Snoke in a shuttle with a two Stormtrooper escort, they would act as the pilot and copilot, and also as guards. The Stormtroopers stood outside at attention, and Hux nodded at them as he walked inside. He made his way to his quarters and put down his luggage.

Kylo took his time. He cleaned up and dressed in his usual gear before putting on his helmet. His personal luggage was a simple shoulder bag. Walking down to the hangar he entered the shuttle in silence and walked down to his quarters setting the bag down on the bed. Crossing to the viewport he watched as they launched and left the Finalizer behind. Hooking his fingers under his helmet he unlocked it and lifted it off setting it aside.

Hux unpacked his things in his quarters, then went to find Kylo. He stood with him on the viewport, watching the stars. "I heard Darth Vader was a great pilot," Hux said conversationally. He had also heard Han Solo was a great pilot, but Hux knew if he brought that up Kylo just might kill him. "Are you a pilot?"

Kylo knew who it was without looking around. Only Hux would enter his quarters without permission, not that he minded. He stared out at the space around them and smiled faintly. "He was the best pilot in the Empire. Completely fearless," he said enthusiastically. "I..." he hesitated frowning as he remembered his first time touching the controls of a ship. Aboard the Falcon on his father's lap. His jaw clenched and he stared hard out the view port. "I was never certified but I can fly. I'd like to be as good as Lord Vader someday," he said quietly.

Hux smiled at Kylo's enthusiasm. He always was a big fan of his grandfather. He saw Kylo's hesitation, and then nodded. He left Kylo's quarters, pulling off his gloves as he did so. He went to the bridge. "Are the coordinates set in?" he asked the troopers.

"They are, sir," the pilot replied.

Hux nodded, took out his blaster, and shot them both in the head. It was made easy by the fact that neither of them were wearing their helmets. He replaced his blaster on his belt and put his gloves on again.

Kylo smiled as he looked back out the window seeming to be in a better mood again when Hux left him. He stripped off his cloak draping it over the back of a chair and picked up the helmet when something strange flitted through his mind. Fear. There was a sudden bright flash of fear followed by nothing. Kylo frowned trying to find the source again but it was gone. It had been on the ship, he was sure of that. How could it just vanish? Maybe someone just tripped, but no... he should be able to feel that. Relief or embarrassment or something. Not nothing. Walking to his door he opened it looking down the hallway.

Hux walked back toward Kylo's room. When he saw him sticking his head out, he paused. "Ah, Ren," he said. "I need your help to take care of the bodies. We'll have to put them out the airlock, but I'm not strong enough to drag them to it with all their armor." He turned and walked toward the bridge again.

Kylo was silent just watching him for a moment. Bodies? That explained it. He'd felt the flash of fear right before death. He slowly left his room and followed Hux to the cockpit looking at the dead men. "Why did you kill them?" he asked looking at Hux and leaning down to seize both by the back of their collars to drag them for him. He didn't seem upset by the death of the men, just confused as to what Hux was doing.

Hux shrugged. "I don't know if I could go a whole week acting coldly to each other. There are no secrets on a shuttle this small. And when we arrived at Snoke's, he would be able to easily read their minds. I figured it's better to get rid of them so we could have some time to spend together. Besides, the shuttle will mostly be on autopilot the whole way, we only really need a pilot for the last stretch."

Ren drug the men behind him towards the airlock listening to Hux's explanation. He felt a twinge of irritation. So that's why he'd asked if he could fly. It wasn't because he was actually interested, he just wanted to make sure Ren could bring the ship in before he killed the pilots. Well... he supposed it was better to be prepared than to do what he would have done and killed them first and then wondered about it. He hefted the bodies into the airlock and closed the sealed door before venting the airlock and dumping the corpses into space. "I can pilot for the last stretch," he volunteered knowing Hux expected him to. He looked over at him. "That's good planning on your part."

Hux followed after Kylo as he dumped the bodies. He watched the bodies slowly drift away. It was strangely calming. "Thank you, Ren," Hux said, kissing him on the cheek. "That would be very helpful." He shrugged. "I suppose so. I always investigate the possible outcomes before I make a decision." He leaned over and kissed Kylo's neck. "Why don't we retire to my quarters now that we have some privacy?"

Kylo watched the bodies float away as well but he didn't feel one way about it or another. He looked over at Hux. "You're welcome..." he said still getting used to the General being kind to him. He smiled faintly lowering his chin a bit when he kissed his cheek. "I would have done the opposite. I'm too... impulsive... I guess," he said looking back at the bodies now far behind them, just little specks that vanished a moment later. He nodded at Hux's suggestion. "Alright," he said letting him lead the way back to his quarters. He pulled off his gloves as they went tossing them into his room as he passed the door.

Hux laughed. "That you would have, Ren. That's why we're good for each other. We complete what the other is missing." As soon as they were in his quarters, Hux turned and kissed Kylo fiercely. He didn't give much time before his tongue was poking around in Kylo's mouth, and he pulled lightly on his lower lip with his teeth. He needed Kylo, and he didn't know how much preamble he could stand.

The knight nodded in agreement thinking that was very true. He could be trusted to handle sudden situations and Hux was reliable when it came to planning ahead. It was a good combination. Entering his chambers he started to speak and was instantly silenced by the kiss. He returned it eagerly, his hands hesitating before resting on Hux's waist. The pull on his lower lip brought a soft moan from the knight, something about it seemed possessive to him and he didn't mind. Which surprised him. With anyone else most of what Hux did and said to him would be enough to land a light saber through their guts. Hux's orders and actions only excited him.

Hux stepped forward when Kylo put his hands on his waist, encouraging him that he had done the right thing. Kylo was definitely getting better at this. The kisses weren't so sloppy, and he seemed to know what to do with himself more. Hux pulled away from Kylo's mouth and then kissed his neck. Then he pulled back, catching his breath. "Clothes off," he said, then quickly took off his own uniform, folding it less neatly than he usually did. He turned to see if Kylo had complied.

Kylo was trying to learn and this desire to grow better made him more obedient than usual. He undid his coat shrugging it off and letting it land on the floor without caring. Next came the boots, the shirt, and then his pants and shorts. Naked once again he looked over at Hux flexing his fingers a bit nervously. For some reason he was always nervous now in Hux's presence as if he feared it was all some kind of elaborate joke.

Hux smiled when he saw that he had obeyed. "Good, Kylo," he said. He took a moment to appreciate Kylo's body before he pushed him backwards onto the bed. He crawled over him and then they kissed again, hot and fierce, before Hux slowly kissed and licked his way down Kylo. He bit his neck, not enough to draw blood, and then continued down. He licked his nipples, then his stomach. He licked briefly at Kylo's cock before grabbing the lube he had brought from his luggage.

Kylo stumbled slightly before he landed on the bed with a small bounce. Lifting his head he met Hux's mouth eagerly sliding a hand into the short ginger hair while his tongue invaded his mouth. He learned quickly. He released his hold on Hux's hair and rolled his head back with a groan as the General worked his way down his body leaving patches of heated, flushed skin in his wake. His breath coming quickly he felt himself tensing at the sight of the lubricant and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths worked to relax. It was an automatic reaction, one still wedged under the fact that he was trusting Hux in ways he had never trusted anyone before. It was a strange feeling to be so incredibly open and vulnerable to a man who had once been seen as an enemy. It made the entire thing even better in his opinion. The lowering of his guard, the surrender of his will and power. It was why he'd become so obedient, if only in bed. "You were planning this even though we are going to see the Supreme Leader?" he asked a little surprised and impressed by Hux's gall.

Hux smirked. "It always helps to be prepared." He poured some lube onto his fingers and then carefully poked his fingertip in. Kylo was still relatively open from their last encounter, and his muscles quickly relaxed, allowing Hux to push his finger all the way in. He managed to get two in without too much difficulty, angling them slightly to hit Kylo's prostate. After he got three in without too much difficulty, Hux lubed his cock, throbbing with need. He entered as slowly as he could, need overtaking him.

Kylo took a deep breath exhaling slowly and wondering if that would ever not feel strange. At least it didn't hurt this time. The sudden spike of pleasure made him gasp, his hips lifting off the bed for a moment. Slumping back he bit his lower lip trying to keep from squirming. He tilted his he reaching up and gripping Hux's waist as he pushed into him, his fingers digging welts in his skin.

Hux paused a moment to let Kylo's muscles relax around him before he started thrusting. He grabbed Kylo's cock and stroked it deftly. He gasped with the pleasure as he thrust in and out. Kylo felt so good, he never wanted to give this up. "Kriff, Ren," he muttered. He brought his lips to Kylo's for a sloppy, messy kiss, filled with gasps and heavy breathing. He started thrusting harder, faster, angling to hit Kylo's prostate with each thrust.

Kylo wound his arms around his neck moaning eagerly. His hips jerked moving with him easily falling into rhythm with Hux as if they'd done this for years. He met his mouth, kissing him back with equal vigor panting against his lips. Tangling a hand in his hair he moaned his name, his legs winding around him. When he bucked up suddenly gasping Hux's name sharply he'd knew he'd hit it.

Hux very much enjoyed the sound of Kylo's moans. And he loved it when he said his name. He didn't know how much longer he would last. He pounded a few more times into Kylo, then felt himself spasming with orgasm. He kept stroking at Kylo's cock through his haze.

Kylo felt he had no control when he was with the red haired man. Tilting his head back panting, his fingers gripped onto him tightly as he came. He slowly relaxed under him breathing heavily as he felt Hux spending himself inside of him. Closing his eyes he untangled his limbs from around the general letting him slide off to lay beside him. Hesitating a moment he turned onto his side and curled up against Hux using his shoulder for a pillow and closing his eyes.

Hux gently stroked Kylo's hair. It was so soft, unlike the rest of him. They just laid there like that for a while, Hux gently stroking Kylo's hair. Then Hux decided it was time to at least test the waters for his plan. He should take advantage of Kylo's post-coital state. It might make him more agreeable. "How loyal are you to Snoke?" he ventured.

Draping his arm across Hux's stomach he was practically purring in his blissful state. He was perfectly content to lie there forever. He shifted against Hux and tilted his head looking at him a bit surprised by the question. How loyal was he to Snoke? He'd never thought about it. It was Snoke who had shown him the path to the Dark Side, it was Snoke who had trained him and given him his current status. Laying his head down again, he considered. "The Supreme Leader taught me everything I know... I should be completely loyal to him..." he said quietly. Should be. He knew he should be, so why was it that every time he even thought of Snoke he felt a strange uneasiness and a distinct wariness. Should be is not the same as is, that little voice in his mind whispered. Was this some kind of test? Had Snoke arranged this to test his loyalty? He looked at Hux again. "Did... Did the Supreme Leader ask you to test my loyalty? Is that what this about?"

Hux processed this information. Should be. That was distinctly different than is. He felt a little flutter of hope that his plan would work after all, that he could get Kylo on his side. But he had to be cautious about this, and not scare Kylo off. Without Kylo, he had no plan. He ran his fingers soothingly down Kylo's cheek. "No, Ren. Nothing like that. I was just wondering." He went back to stroking Kyo's hair. After a few minutes, he asked, "And how loyal are you to me?"

Kylo relaxed again and smiled at the soft touch of his hand. Laying his head back he tightened his hold on Hux and made a low, rumbling hmming sound. "Very..." he said honestly. "I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you," he growled, knowing that he would. Anyone who tried to harm Hux was going to find themselves the experimental subject of Ren's Force powers. He'd always wanted to see if he could use the Force to tear someone apart. "Why are you asking me this?"

Hux liked the sound Kylo made. It made his chest vibrate in a pleasant way. He was pleased with the way things were going so far. He didn't know whether it was too early to tell Kylo everything. But he felt like the moment was right. He continued stroking Kylo's hair. "I think we should kill Snoke." He braced himself for his reaction. He would not be too surprised if Kylo killed him, but he had his cards on the table. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Kylo's whole body stiffened and he lifted his head looking at him to see if he was joking. No... Hux didn't really joke and certainly not about something as serious as treason. Which was what this was. Kill Snoke. The one who had shown him the power of the Dark Side. Could he do that? His confusion and inner argument played out openly across his face as he considered. The alternative of course was to denounce Hux as a traitor and kill him and that he couldn't do. Snoke or Hux? Hux or Snoke? His mask usually obscured his all too open and emotional face. Closing his eyes for a moment he sat up sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the lightsaber dropped on the floor in his hurry. "Alright..." he said agreeing to something he knew he couldn't back away from. He looked at Hux over his shoulder. "You cured me... I knelt at your feet. I've never knelt at Snoke's." He nodded slowly becoming more comfortable with his choice. "If you want to be Supreme Leader then I'll kill Snoke for you."

Hux's body grew tense as he waited for Kylo's decision. He could see Kylo was torn about it, and he expected him to be. He just had to see if Hux or his master won out for Kylo's loyalty. When Kylo sat up, Hux braced himself, ready for the worst. But his words took him by surprise. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Your loyalty is appreciated, Ren," he said, trying to quell the excitement that rose within him. This had been his dream, his right, since he was little. And now it was about to come true. "When I said we, I meant it. I won't be able to do much besides distract him with my blaster, but I'll be by your side." He smirked. "And I prefer Emperor." He cautiously scooted closer to Kylo and took his hand. "Will your knights be loyal to you or Snoke?"

Ren watched him and smiled that slow, painful smile at Hux's declaration that he'd be at his side. That meant a lot to him. He was used to having to handle things alone and for Hux to put himself in danger... all for Kylo's sake... the knight knew he'd made the right choice. He gave Hux's hand a slight squeeze looking down at their joined hands. "Their loyalty is to me. Or it should be. I'm not worried, I can best any of them if I'm forced to," he said quietly wondering if Hux knew how hard that was for him. He'd be turning his back not only on Snoke but also on the Knights of Ren. He knew deep down that such sentimental attachments were supposed to be beneath him but then why was he helping Hux? He lifted the general's hand kissing the back of it and resting his cheek against his knuckles. "If you want to be Emperor then I will make you Emperor," he said looking at him. Hux had given him back a feeling of warmth that he thought was long dead. It was an exploitable attribute and a weakness because it meant he was thinking with his heart and not his head. It also made him deadlier because he'd destroy anyone who threatened Hux. Hux had created his own personal monster.

Hux nodded. "That's good." It was one less thing to worry about. He knew most of the First Order would be loyal to him after Snoke's death, he had been more present to them anyway. And Hux knew most of them wanted what he did, expansion of the First Order, rather than the obsession with finding Luke Skywalker Snoke seemed to have. There would be some who defected, or tried to dissent, but Hux would have them dealt with. Hux grinned. "Emperor is a much better title than Supreme Leader, in my opinion. And you will be my right hand, of course. My tremendous knight who strikes fear into the hearts of any who oppose us." His eyes were shining with the vision of the future.

Kylo nodded his head moving over to wrap his arms around Hux's waist, resting his head on the ginger's shoulder. "They will fear you. I promise," he said meaning every word of it. He'd destroy anyone Hux wanted destroy. He'd decimate planets, bring star systems to their knees, wipe out entire races if Hux indicated that was his wish. Kylo was starved for approval and affection and having found both in Hux he was ready and powerful enough to turn the entire galaxy on its ear for one man. "There will be no one who stands in your way, my emperor..." he said kissing his shoulder softly.

Hux felt grounded by the head on his shoulder. It reminded him that he was not Emperor yet, and though a critical step had been taken, there were still many to go. He still had to be careful, to plan carefully for any unforeseen circumstances. Hux shivered at the kiss and the name. It filled him with a heady sense of power. He opened his mouth when the alarms started. Cursing, Hux quickly pulled on his briefs and pants and ran to the bridge to see what was wrong. "Asteroid field," he said, looking at the control panel. "Think you can get us through it, Ren?"


End file.
